TwentyTwoPilots
TwentyTwoPilots is the commisioner in charge and founder of the UDU. He is also making the states of Delaware, Maryland, and maybe Pennsylvania (only time will tell). He joined ROBLOX in 2008 under the username Alex4897. Before creating the Ultimate Driving Universe, he created traffic signals for the Avanta Car Company places, despite not being off to a popular start. In late 2016, TwentyTwoPilots was nominated for the 2016 BLOXY Awards, and thanks to tremendous support from the ROBLOX community, he won the awards for Builder of the Year and Developer of the Year. TwentyTwoPilots also made most of the vehicles in the current series, as well as a few plugins that people can use to create traffic signals, weather GUI and road curves and ramps. Classic and Legacy Games Created by TwentyTwoPilots In 2013, TwentyTwoPilots (Alex4897 at the time) created the original Ultimate Driving I off a version of a major city, with modified free models and his own GUI script. This game became widely popular, leading to a remake of Ultimate Driving I and the release of the original Ultimate Driving II, set in a more rural area. Taking advantage of the Universe function available at the time, Alex's games became a hit, leading to four games in the classic series. A revamp of the original UD: II now exists as Odessa, even though the original revamp- UD: Odessa V2 (Westdale/Classic) was released in early 2017. Later, he released a classic version of Delancy Gorge, as version 1. These are gonna be the current and unfinished games created by Alex below this sentence. Current Revamped/Unfinished Games Delaware UD: Westover Islands Main Article: UD: Westover Islands Westover Islands is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the first game in the entire UDU, and the most popular by number of visits. This game takes place in the coast of Delaware in Sussex county. This game got popular because lots of "new" UD players play this game a lot. UD: Odessa Main Article: UD: Odessa Odessa is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the second game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands). This game (as of now) has the 2nd biggest UD map (after UD: Delancy Gorge). This game is the 3rd most popular UD game, even though it was released as the 2nd game. This game takes place in Kent County in Delaware. UD: Newark Main Article: UD: Newark Newark is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the third game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands, and UD: Odessa). This game has the second biggest city in the UDU, Newark (as of now), after Harriston (New York City for the UDU). This game used to have Gerard Ferry and North Newark (a small subdivision northeast of Newark), but now it is moved to the UD: Delancy Gorge map. This game is currently under remake according to TwentyTwoPilots twitter page, the reason was to make Newark a more decent city. This game takes place in Newark, Delaware (as you can tell by the name). UD: Delancy Gorge Main Article: UD: Delancy Gorge Delancy Gorge is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the fifth game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands, UD: Odessa, UD: Newark, and UD: Noyan) and Alex's fourth game. This game takes place in the Appalachians mountains of Delaware. This UD map is the biggest (as of now). This map is also home to a mountain called "Pomeroy Mountain" which is 1,898 feet tall above sea level. This map also took Gerard Ferry and North Newark, due to the Newark overhaul. UD: Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel Main Article: UD: Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel (HBBT for short), is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is his fifth game. This game is currently under construction, and is on beta testing progress, and has a cost 100 ROBUX. This game is mostly a big bridge and tunnel, this game takes part of the Harriston Bay and Westover Channel. This game is served by I-76, US 40, and I-80. This game also has 2 islands, one called "Angler Island" and one called "Alan Island", But however, it only has a few parts of Alan Island, the rest will be at UD: Harriston (a future game by Alex). UD: Cape Ann ''Main Article: ''UD: Cape Ann More Info Coming soon. UD: Harriston More Info Coming soon. Maryland UD: Bethany Beach More Info Coming soon. See Also... * TwentyTwoPilots Twitter page * Hydrolock * Poor_Choices * xxdebilexx * UD Members * Official UDU Sites Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team